Choose Your Friends Wisely
by Matchin' Laces
Summary: The conversation had been playing in her head all day. Had she really made the right decision when she had agreed with Beast Boy’s statement? BBRae friendship fic.


Notes: This is just a short one-shot before I leave for Ohio tomorrow. I won't be able to read any reviews or update until January 10, but I hope to have some updates ready when I return. The computer is coming with me! Mwah ha ha ha ha! Ahem Hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

_Thank you... friends. _

_So then, we really are friends?  
Um-hmm._

The conversation had been playing in her head all day. Had she really made the right decision when she had agreed with Beast Boy's statement?

Friends…it was such a delicate word. It was not a word that was to be used lightly. You only called people friends when you trusted them with everything within you…but did she?

"They risked their lives for you," an inner voice spoke, most likely Reason doing the talking, "You can't say the same for everybody."

"Maybe I spoke too quickly," Raven argued back, speaking aloud, "Instead of friends…maybe I should have said teammates or partners or companions…anything but 'friends'. It's been haunting me all day."

"No, you've been letting it," Reason, well, reasoned, "You're scared that you're letting people into your life who shouldn't be there. Look beyond the whole teammate issue…they are your friends."

"I liked them," Happy butted into the conversation, "They seemed nice. Especially Beast Boy. I think he likes you."

"Okay, change of subject," Raven warned her exuberant emotion.

"It's true," Intelligence interjected, "He did seem especially concerned about you."

Beast Boy walked along the hallway in which the Titan's bedrooms were located. Just two hours ago, they had held a breakfast/dinner feast and though Raven had seemed in higher spirits for just a moment, she had retreated to her room when the festivities proved too jovial for the dark girl.

He was a bit worried about her, but part of him believed that she was just exhausted from the days' activities, both inside and outside of her mind. She must have been. Why else would she have smiled at him, much less blushed in his presence?

He was just passing Raven's room when he heard whispered words from inside. At first he just assumed that she was meditating, but the rhythm and gentle volume of the words wasn't there. Then he realized that she was speaking amongst…herselves? Was that even a word at all? He shrugged to himself.

"Can I truly call him friend," he overheard Raven speak and his heart almost sunk at the words. Clearly she was talking about him and Cyborg, when she had called them friends.

Friends? It had truly astonished him when the word left her mouth. He never thought those words would leave her lips. Sure, she had spoken them when they had first met, on that first day that they had worked together. However, she had never spoken the word since and he had begun to doubt that she had meant it the first time.

While he pondered over this sudden thought, Raven's door opened in front of him. The girl in question only looked startled for a split second before her indifferent expression returned.

"What are you doing here," she questioned, suspicion lacing her voice.

"Just passing by," he answered, before scratching his head in thought, "You okay? From everything I mean?"

"I'm fine," Raven replied, to which she started to close her door. Suddenly though, she opened it again, trying to lean casually in the doorway, "Hey Beast Boy?"

"Yeah," he asked from a bit farther up the hall from where he had moved when he thought that the conversation was over, turning to look at her.

"When I called you 'friend' this afternoon," she started. He nodded his remembrance, "Well, I was just wondering. Would you consider me your…friend?"

"You've always been my friend Raven," he replied, "Remember those aliens and how you protected me…even then? You barely even knew me. That's what I'd call a friend."

"Uh…thanks Beast Boy," she continued, "That's all." With that, she returned to her room.

As she closed the door to her room, Raven suddenly remembered a phrase that she had heard a long time ago. 'Choose your friends wisely.' She thought for a second back to the former conversation. Beast Boy had called her his friend. He and Cyborg had stayed behind to protect her, even after she had told them to leave. They were loyal, not something to be said about everybody that she had ever met.

Choose your friends wisely. She truly believed she had.


End file.
